The New Cullen Girl
by voltri princess
Summary: Everyone in the Cullen family is shocked when Carlisle brings a newborn vampire. There's a new membr of the pack. A forbidden love.What will happen? Read my story to know more.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View

"Good morning Alice" I said as I walked with Edward and Reneesme into the house. "Hey Edward do you know where Carlisle is?" she asked. "No I don't "and at that Carlisle walked into the living room. "Good morning everyone" he said with a cheerful voice and the biggest grin in the world. "Why are you so overjoyed?" asked Esme as she entered the room. "Everyone please take a seat" said Carlisle. We all sat and then he said "I would like you to meet the newest member of our family Blair Cullen". "I thought you weren't supposed to change anybody else?" I asked. "Your right but, she was a patient at the hospital she was having a seizure and it was only way to save her ". When did this happen?" asked Rosalie entering the conversation. "About two weeks ago" said Carlisle. "Why wait so long? Scared she'll try and kill us" said Emmett. "No I wanted to teach her how to hunt what to hunt and what not to hunt. And I wanted to tell her about the rules and about Reneesme and everything else. Blair pleas come in" said Carlisle giving us all a smile. Then walked in a sixteen year old girl with brown black straight hair with skin like mine she's five foot three inches with beautiful full pink lips. Her eyes were shaped like almonds. But the color of her eyes made me confused. They were gold even more gold then Carlisle's. "Hello I'm Blair Ellen Rosaline. Oops I meant Cullen" said Blair. Her voice was so sweet it was almost like a harp and piano playing the sweetest melody. "That must be Reneesme" she said looking at my daughter who sat on the floor playing with a spoon. "And you must be Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme" she said looking at each of us as she said our names. "It's a pleasure to meet you all" she said with a radiant smile. "Why are your eyes so gold?" asked Reneesme. That shocked me. She never usually talks. Blair simply sat by Reneesme and said "I don't know". I tensed up ready to spring seeing an uncontrollable newborn sitting next to my daughter. "Bella it's alright she won't harm her" said Edward taking my hand. "How do you know" I asked. "I I can tell what she's thinking and the training she went through with Carlisle. And her half sister who was killed years back by the father of her sister; her sister was like Reneesme" said Edward calmly. "How did he do that? I thought you said you would wait until they knew me for at least a day?" exclaimed Blair standing up. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention Edward can read minds" said Carlisle. "Well I guess I'll never have any privacy first the emotion changer then the person who can see the future then the one who can form a force field and the one that can show you what their thinking now a mind reader great". "You really did tell her everything" said Edward. "Blair your thoughts and feelings will be fine" said Carlisle. "Ok excuse me but I need to go outside for a minute" said Blair walking outside.

Blair's Point Of View

This is all too much. Sure I have all the space in the world in my head for information but it just doesn't make sense. Well everything with the Cullens does but my eyes they all stared at me like I'm a monster. I heard footsteps on the deck. "Blair" said the one with the brown hair and light red eyes. Finally she stood in front of me. "I was wondering about your sister".


	2. Chapter 2

Blair's Point Of View

I stopped by where I first hunted by a river i saw a giant wolf there. Carlisle told me it was a werewolf or shape shifter. Every time i think about the giant wolf I calm down. With its dark brown fur a shade lighter than mine and its eyes. Its eyes were like emerald jewels. i sat on a rock by the river. I heard footsteps. I didn't move it was Rosalie I recognized her scent. She quietly sat down next to me. "It took me a long time to get used to knowing I would never be able to age to have children. I still can't adjust to it till this day. It's hard" she said. I knew her words were genuine there's no doubt about it. "It's not that it's about my sister and my eyes. All of you what to know my life history you want to know what it was like having a half blood sister. And you all look at me like I'm a freak a mutation a monster because of my eyes. You don't treat me like you do with Bella or Reneesme. You treat me like a freak". After I said those words. I saw him the giant wolf i saw after my first hunt. The wolf looked at me and showed his teeth. He wasn't baring them. It was smile so I smiled back. Rosalie noticed the scent and she saw the wolf she grabbed my hand and started to drag me back to the house. I let her. There was no point of fighting. But while she dragged me I kept my eyes on the giant wolf.

Bella's Point Of View

Rosalie came through doors dragging Blair behind her. "Rose what's wrong" asked Carlisle. "There's another one. Another one of those mutts" she said baring her teeth. "Another werewolf "asked Carlisle. "Yes" She said. "Edward call Jacob and Sam and tell them i would like to speak to them and also tell them to bring the newest member of the pack. Edward did as told. Blair finally was out of Rose's grip and was sitting on the floor letting Reneesme play with her hair.

Blair's Point Of View

I was sitting on the floor letting Nessie play with my hair when they came through the door. A tall dark haired man who looked like he was in his twenties came through the door with two other guys. One was dark haired with brown eyes and no shirt and he ran over to Nessie and picked her up and said "Hey there cutie pie". Nessie giggled so did I. then I saw **him** the wolf in the woods. He saw me too. His emerald green eyes met mine. Carlisle asked him some questions he answered them I heard what I thought was his name a few times which was Chase. When I looked away to watch Nessie. I heard footsteps they stopped in front of me. I stood up to move but a hand stopped me from walking away. His warm hand on my wrist and he asked "What's your name". I looked at him it was the wolf. "Blair" I said trying to hold back a smile but failed. "Well Blair my name is Chase" he said. His eyes sparkled and his face light up when I smiled. Then he leaned forward and whispered in my ear "My vampire". I almost gasped. Jasper felt my mood change. I felt it too. I looked at my feet then I looked back up. Ours eyes met. Then all of a sudden it was just Chase and I in the world. All I could think about was him. I saw in his eyes that he felt the same. He leaned forward and said in my ear "You're my gravity". Instead of saying something I lightly touched my lips to his warm cheek. He didn't pull back he kissed my cheek back. Everyone gasped except us. We didn't care at this point.

Bella's Point Of View

I walked over to Jake and Carlisle and asked "Is it possible? An imprint between a werewolf and a vampire". "I guess so because it just happened" said Jake. Then he added "He's been thinking about her for weeks now". "Oh my" said Esme. "What do we do" I asked Sam. "Don't separate them" he said simply.

Blair's Point Of View

Chase pulled back but didn't let go of my hand. "Let's go outside" he said. I walked with out to the rock by the river behind the house. He sat on the rock. I stood next to him. "Blair sit down" he said in a sweet voice. "No I'm fine" I said looking at the water. I felt his arm loop around my waist and he pulled me on his lap. He encircled me in his arms so, I snuggled closer to him. He kissed my hair and he held me closer to his warm chest. I turned on his lap do I could see his face. He looked me in the eyes then slowly he leaned down eyes closed. I didn't hesitate I met his lips. His lips were warm enticing and soft. First the kiss was soft and sweet. Then it became eager passionate and greedy. I kissed back with the same force. When he started gasping I pulled back and looked at him. When he caught his breathe he said with a smile "Don't pull back". I giggled wrapping my arms around my neck. And he wrapped his around my waist and laughed with me. "I love you Blair" he said. "I love you Chase" I said back then giving him a small kiss.

Bella's Point Of View

Alice suddenly stopped awing at Chase and Blair and stared out into space. "Alice?" Jasper asked nervously. "The Voltri they're coming for Blair. They saw Blair's eyes and powers and they saw her kissing Chase" She said looking outside at the happy couple. All of a sudden Blair and Chase came barging through the door. "I'm not going with them I can't leave Chase I can't leave my family" said Blair looking like she was about to burst into tears even though she can't cry. Chase grabbed her by the waist and held her to his chest rubbing her back soothingly. "I won't let her leave. I can't let her leave" he said holding her closer to him.

Blair's Point Of View

**The Next Day**

"They're here" said Alice looking out the glass doors. Chase and I turned to the doors. They came slowly walking forward in black cloaks. There were only five of them but I was still terrified. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie and Jacob walked out to meet them. Edward and Bella came and helped Chase and I make our way out of the house. We stood behind the rest of our family. Chase wrapped me in his arms. They slowly one by one took their hoods down first was a Short blonde girl with crimson eyes. Next was a boy who looked much like the girl but with black hair. Then a man with long white blond hair. Then a man with long curly brown hair. Finally the man between the blonde and the brunette took down his hood. He had long black hair and his eyes were bright red. "Aro it's been a very long time since we've all seen you last" said Carlisle walking forward to shake hands with the man with the bright red eyes. "I see your all doing well. Now where's the newest member" asked Aro. Edward walked to Chase and said "Let her go she'll be back in a minute". Chase kissed me then let me go. Edward placed his hand on my elbow and ushered me forward and in front of Aro. "Remarkable! Her eyes oh my there even more golden than yours Carlisle" said Aro looking me in the eyes. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. I heard Chase growling and trying to break free from Emmett and Jasper. "Blair" said Aro. He looks so familiar then I recognized him. I pulled my hand back and growled "Charles The one who killed my mother and sister". I snarled and jumped at him. I was able to tear part of his face off before Carlisle and Edward grabbed me. He screamed in pain the spit his venom on the piece of his face then put it back on. "Aro" said the small blonde. "Yes" he replied smiling. "She didn't feel the pain". "My power didn't work on her either" said the Blonde's twin. "Oh really" his grin spread. Then he said "You remember him good but that was not me it was someone I created then destroyed but it wasn't me". I looked at his face more closely. He was right. "Carlisle you've taught her well". "Aro" said the man with the curly brown hair. "Yes Marcus". "She has a bond with the boy with the green eyes. It's strong to strong" said Marcus. "Well. Carlisle may we take Blair for a few months" asked Aro. _Blair its ok he has do this it's the only way to keep Chase safe _thought Edward. "Yes you can". "Well this is great' said Aro smiling. Chase came running and buried me in his arms and said "You can't take her. I won't let you". "Chase" I said holding his face my hands. When his eyes met mine I said "It's the only way to keep you safe I have to go with them". His eyes turned sad but he said nothing. He leaned down and kissed me a sad somber I'll never forget you kiss."Don't forget me because I won't forget you I'll always be thinking about you" I said whipping a tear from his face. "I won't ever" he said while a couple more tears fell. I kissed his cheek. He let me go and I walked forward to stand in front of Aro. I could feel tears rolling down my eyes (another one of my "talents"). The twins Jane and Alec each grabbed one of my arms and started walking me into the woods.

Bella's Point Of View

**Four Days Later **

"It's pouring rain outside won't someone try and bring him inside he's going to get sick" I said. "We've tired but every time he tries to take someone's face off" said Emmett. "Poor guy".

Chase's Point Of View

I keep punching at the rock unable to stop only able to think of seeing them take Blair. The memory replays over and over again. Rain and tears pouring down my face my knuckles bloody from punching the rock for hours. I stop punching and fall to my knees and just let the tears fall. Replaying the first time I saw her then replaying the second time I saw her in the woods. I replay the words she said to me "I love you Chase" 'Don't forget me I won't forget you I'll always be thinking of you". Then the memory of the Voltri taking her is like a sword going through my heart. I got up and ran into the woods and transformed. I touched my nose to the damp earth sniffing trying to find her scent. Then I get it the sweet scent of roses, rain and pine trees; her three favorite things. I get all the way to Canada but that's where her scent stops. I run as fast as I can back to her house. I finally get there and I go u to the back porch and bark. Alice comes out with a pair of grey sweat pants I take them lightly from her hand. I go back into the woods and transform back and put the sweat pants on. I run into the house. "Carlisle does Blair have a room here yet" I asked. "Yes Rosalie will show where it is". "This way" she said on the foot of the stairs. I fallowed her up the stairs we turn left then at the end of the hall there was a white door with a tree painted on the front. "Here it is" said Rosalie walking back down the hall.

I turn the gold door handle and slowly open the door. I'm greeted by dark green walls with a silver like pattern. The entire back wall is glass. The bed set is silver with green pillows. Bookshelves filled with books. On her desk was a sketch pad. I sat in the desk chair and held up the sketch pad. On the sketch pad was a wolf laying down watching a girl pet him. When I looked more closely I saw that the girl was Blair with her long straight hair her unforgettable smile and the wolf was me. Her fingers were playfully twisting my fur in the picture. The only thing I think about was her. I miss my Blair.

Blair's Point Of View

It's raining here in Italy I stare out the window thinking of Chase and how much I wish I could be with him. My thoughts were interrupted when Felix the only friend other then Aro in this dark cold place said "Aro is asking for you". I turned and stood. Felix saw the tears in my eyes and wrapped me in his giant bear hugs that reminded me of Chase. "I'm ok lets ok" I said pulling back from Felix's hug. "Ok let's go". We made our way out of the library and went up and down twisty staircases and finally we reached the ballroom. "Blair there you are it's time for your training" said Aro. "Here in the ballroom" I asked shocked. "Yes I would like to watch and see the progress you've made". "Oh alright" I said. Jane took place at the other end of the ballroom. I stood there ready for her to charge at me. She came at her full speed while using her power. As usual it didn't work. I easily grabbed her head spun her around and had her in head lock my teeth inches from her neck. "Brilliant! Marvelous!" said Aro laughing obviously pleased. I let Jane go and she took her place next to Marcus. "I see my little buttercup needs a challenge. Alec come. It's your turn" said Aro. Alec with his tall dark mysterious self walks up and takes his place. "You're going loose" I teased. "You wish" he says crouching. He runs forward and tries to grab me but fails. I have the power that copies others powers. I use his own power against him. He quickly shakes out of it. He charges at me but I side step and he misses _again. _He does a back flip and manages to grab hold of my waist but I quickly kick him in his pride. He gasps and falls to the floor but instantly gets up. He grabs my wrist. I grabbed his wrist back then flipped him to ground and him pinned. Then before I knew it he had me pinned to the marble floor. He pressed his marble lips to my neck then got up. I jumped up enraged and launched myself at him full speed full force. Instead of him moving out of the way he turned to face me and caught me. Then his lips crushed mine I pushed him away. I fell to the floor. Aro stood outraged. Alec was going to get it he messed with Aro's favorite. Then he turned to me and said "Why did you pull away from him". "Because he's not my mate I' with Chase not that sick monster" I screamed. Aro's face changed then he said "I guess no one told her". "Told me what" I questioned. "You are to my bride" said Alec with a sick smile.

Alice's Point Of View

I saw it. The wedding Blair's wedding with Alec. "Alice" said Jasper shaking me out of the vision. "What did you see" asked Chase on edge. "We have to go to Italy now" I screamed. **In Italy **

Chase using his werewolf abilities tracked her scent easily and traced it to and old run down building. He went through the old building and what do you know in the building there's the Voltri's human secretary. I swiftly walk over to her and say "We're here for the wedding". She smiles and points to the double doors next to the elevator. Chase walks through the doors first and takes a seat in the middle and we shuffle into the pew with him. There were water lilies everywhere. Then I saw who the groom was. It was Alec, sick evil Alec.

Blair's Point Of View

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. All I see is a beautiful brunette with marble skin in a Cinderella dress and a bouquet of water lilies in her hand; her eyes sad begging to be somewhere else. "It's time to walk down the aisle" said Felix with a smile. It made me feel somewhat better but the only thing that could truly make me happy is to be at home with Chase. I took Felix's arm


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the music start Felix and I made our way down the aisle. Alec stood at the altar with a sick smile on his face. Finally I made it up to the altar. The priest said "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage. Before we start does anyone have a reason for us not to carry on if so please stand and state why". "I do" I heard the familiar voice of Chase. I turned I saw his emerald eyes on me. "And why so" asked the priest. "Because she was taken here and forced to marry that sick monster" said Chase. "Blair is what he says is true" the priest asked me. "Yes it's true" I said tears rolling down my cheek. "Blair" said Chase. I turned to face him. There in front of me he kneeled down on one knee and said "Blair Ellen Cullen will you be my bride my wife my bride my one and only". I dropped my bouquet and ran into his arm and said "Yes yes yes". "I'll let you go this time but next time she will be mine" snarled Alec. "There won't be a next time" Chase and I snarled at the same time. Chase and I turned and ran through the double doors and out of the building and into Edward's Volvo. We sped off to Forks. "Chase you should get so sleep" I said. His eyes were blood shot and had dark bags under them like he hadn't slept once. "No I just got you back I'm not going to sleep I'm not letting you out of my sight" he said placing his warm hand on my cheek. "Chase it's ok to sleep I'm not going anywhere I'll be with you when you wake up I'll be with you the whole time" I said pulling him down so his head was resting on my lap. I ran my fingers threw his hair over and over. A soft purr came through his lips. About two seconds later he was asleep with a smile on his face.

Chase's Point of View

I woke in a bed I didn't recognize. I didn't see Blair. Turned to my other side and there she was on her side looking right at me. "Sorry if I woke you" she said with an apologetic smile. "You didn't" I said pulling her to my chest she snuggled and close to me as she possibly could. "You saw my drawing" she said into my chest. "Yea it's perfect" I said holding her tighter. "Don't ever let me go". "I never planned on it ever".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I had really bad writers block. I give a shout out to meltwi1998 who helped with my writers block. She gave me the idea for the next couple chapters. Thanks so much! YOU ROCK! And now on with the story.**

**Chase's Point of View**

*Six Months Later*

Today is the day I will marry Blair. I've never been surer of anything in my life. I now stand next to the altar in the Cullen's house. It's covered with pale pink and white roses and sparkly fabric and lace. Jacob my best man stood next to me smiling like a moron.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what marriage means right?" he asked with his idiotic grin.

"Being together forever" I answered.

"Yes and no. what I mean is well getting it in!" he said idiotically.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked.

"No" he answered and I just shook my head.

**Blair's Point of View**

I looked at myself in Alice's oversized mirror. My hair in loose curls around my face which is covered a bit by a veil. My dress flows around me. It's a strapless sweetheart neckline tight at the top and loosens at my hips. Its sparkly white fabric flows gracefully down my body. The girl in the mirror with the pale pink roses in hand looks like the image of happiness. Her full pink glossed lips pulled up at the corners, her golden eyes glimmering with pure happiness.

"You look gorgeous" said Bella, my maid of honor.

"Thank you" I smile. All of the Cullen woman wore pale pink knee length dress. Reneesme my flower girl had her curls up in a bun. She now looks the age of twelve.

"Are you ready?" asked Carlisle holding out his hand.

"I am" I smiled and took it. We walked to the top of the staircase and one by one the girls walked down the aisle. Finally Reneesme started throwing flowers and the music started. I walked with ease down the stairs with Carlisle. I saw Chase's smiling face as soon as I reached the last step. My unbeating heart jumped out of my chest. Chase looked amazing in his tuxedo. Slowly we made our way down the aisle.

Chase's hand reached for mine and I placed mine in his. He led me to the altar and I gave Bella my bouquet. I turned to face Chase who was smiling like an idiot but, I was smiling like one too.

"We are gathered here today to join this young couple in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections please say so" said the preacher. Everyone remained silent and he continued.

"Now for the vows, the couple has written their own. Chase Moon?" said the preacher.

"Blair, from the very first moment I saw you I knew you were the one. The one I wanted to cry over, chase after. I wanted you to always to be mine to be safe inside my arms and kiss me every morning and every night. And now on this very day I can kiss you and call you my wife" he grinned with every word.

"Blair Cullen?" said the preacher.

"I remember the first time I saw you I was terrified" I laughed and so did everyone else but I continued "You were as dashing as you are now with that dark brown hair of yours and the beautiful soul binding eyes. I knew I couldn't leave you no matter how hard I or anyone else tried. I knew I would always be yours. Always and forever" I smiled. The preachers then did the I dos and the rings and finally he said the words I've been waiting to hear.

"I now pronounce you by the power invested in me by God and the state of Washington I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Chase and Blair Moon. You may now kiss the bride" said the preacher. Chase lifted my veil and crashed his luscious lips to mine. We kissed our lips gracefully moving against each other's. Everyone whooped and hollered and we pulled apart smiles glued to our faces. We walked hand in hand back down the aisle and outside. The roses and fabric continued into the backyard.

There was a cute little table with two chairs that said Mr. and Mrs. Moon. We sat at the table and it was time for the dinner. No one at the wedding was could eat except Nahuel, Nessie, my new husband and the wolves. Paul sat at his table happily eating his food. Paul and I had become great friends after I came back from Italy with Chase.

Paul smiled and waved at Chase and I. We waved back and everyone began to clink their glasses. Chase looked at me his eyes alight and pressed his lips to mine. Everyone cheered at it was now time for the toasts.

"Hey everyone I'm not very good at speeches so bear with me. Ever since I met Blair I knew she was great girl. When I met Chase I wasn't so sure but, he showed that he was in fact a great guy. For the past six months they acted like a second set of parents to my daughter so, Edward and I decided that for one of their wedding gifts that they will be Reneesme's Godparents" smiled Bella. I felt tears stinging in my eyes. They knew I couldn't have a child of my own so now I was basically Reneesme's second mother.

"Thank you so much" I said tears of happiness rolling down my face.

"You're welcome" smiled Edward. Surprisingly Paul stood up.

"Blair she's one sexy lady. If it wasn't for that son of a bitch I would be tapping that" laughed Paul.

"Blair's a kind, sweet, caring and smart girl. Chase well let's just say he's the exact opposite. Dumb and ugly, I'm only kidding. Chase is one of my best friends. I wish you two a great marriage!" he smiled.

"To Chase and Blair!" said everyone.

For our first dance Chase and I danced to Rosyln. We swayed back and forth and kissed every so often. The night was better than what I could have ever dreamed. Everyone danced happily. I danced with everyone even Paul. After all of the guests left Alice took me upstairs to change. I changed out of my dress into knee length sun dress and handed me a suite case.

"Thanks Alice" I smiled.

"You're welcome, everything you need is in there for both you and Chase" she smiled back.

I walked downstairs and Chase stood in khaki shorts and a polo shirt. We then hopped into Edward's Volvo. He flew on the plane with us which confused me. It was midnight and we were now on a boat. I soon realized that Edward came along to drive the boat because, Chase didn't know how. We arrived at a beautiful island with white sand.

"Welcome to Esme's Isle" smiled Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! MAJOR LEMON! Enjoy!**

**Chase's Point of View**

I helped Blair off the boat and onto the sand. Carlisle said we could stay on the island for a week or two and I accepted. I knew Blair would love it. Her eyes were wide when she saw the sand and the house. I watched as her long leg move forward and her foot touched the soft sand. She looked like a goddess under the moonlight. Her skin glimmered slightly and her hair danced in the breeze. I have wanted to have sex with her for a long time but, now I wanted it more than ever.

"It's beautiful" she sighed looking at the beach in awe. Edward tossed me her bag and I caught it with ease. Edward then sped off and I watched as Blair danced around in the sand.

"Blair would you like to go in the house?" I asked.

"Yes please. Umm I need the bag" she said.

"Ok but first" I said and lifted her up and carried her through the front door. She smiled and giggled as I showed her the house. When we were in the bed room she grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom.

**Blair's Point of View**

I grabbed the suite case and retreated into the giant bathroom. I sat and shuffled through the lingerie. I found a lacy push up bra and a lace thong. I quickly removed my clothes and put the lingerie. Quickly I checked if I looked good enough for Chase to ever get a boner and I was pleased. So I walked out of the bathroom and Chase's jaw dropped to the floor. I channeled my seductive side and walked up to him slow and sexy. When I reached him I ran my hand temptingly slow up and down his chest. It took me a few seconds to register that I was now on the bed, Chase on top of me only in his boxers.

He kissed me greedily his hands slowly roaming all over my body. His touch left fire everywhere. His touch turned me into the sex craI slipped my tongue into his mouth and his tongued battled with mine for dominance. Suddenly I felt his hands rip off the lingerie I had been wearing. His hands squeezed my ass and his lips captured my nipple. I let out a loud moan as he sucked harder and harder. He bit lightly on my nipple and did the same with my other breast. All I could think was of his hot, long, large shaft entering me. "Damn it Chase! Stop with the teasing and just fuck me already!" I moaned.

"I love you" he said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too" I smiled and he centered himself. With one slow thrust I felt him inside me. I moaned as he slowly pulled in and out of me.

**Chase's Point of View**

It felt fantastic as her walls clenched down around me. Slowly I thrusted in and out, I could tell she couldn't take the slow pace any longer. I thrusted faster and faster and she bucked her hips against mine.

"CHASE!" she screamed her hand clutching my shoulders. I growled and thrusted as fast as I could go and I felt myself come inside of her.

"Oh damn! BLAIR!" I grunted then pulled out and collapsed onto her chest. I panted heavily into her neck and she ran her fingers threw my hair.

"That was…" I trailed off.

"Indescribable" she fingered my sentence with a smile.

For the next two weeks we did this every night. The sex got even more erotic than the night before. When it was time to leave we sadly hopped onto the boat and went home. On the plane I laid my head against hers and said "I love you forever" before drifting to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry the lemon was so bad last chapter. On with the story : )**

**Blair's Point of View**

Gently I shook Chase's shoulder and told him sweetly to wake up. He did and laced his fingers with mine. I smiled down at my wedding ring. The ring was simple. There were two small diamonds on either side of an emerald. It was my dream ring. Chase picked it out himself and I'm proud he picked it and me.

Suddenly I bolted to the bathroom and began throwing up. After about two minutes of vomiting I whipped off my mouth and sat against the door.

"What's going on? First the sleepiness and the headache now I'm vomiting! I'm a vampire, I don't get tired or get headaches or vomit" I murmured to myself.

"Blair?" asked Chase's concerned voice.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes" I lied.

"Then why do I smell vomit?" he asked. I flushed the toilet, stood up and opened the door. His green eyes looked into mine full of worry.

"I just need to talk to Carlisle when we get home that's all" I smiled and he nodded, took my hand and led me back to our seats.

We talked with Edward about the island and married life for the hour we had remaining of the flight. When we arrived at Port Angeles Airport Reneesme ran up and tackled me with a hug. She looked the same as when we left but a tad different.

"Auntie Blair!" she exclaimed.

"Hey there Nessie did you miss me?" I asked smiling.

"I sure did. Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice made me do a fashion show again!" she complained.

"I know what it's like not fun at all" I said and she nodded in agreement.

Edward drove us all home including Bella. When we arrived at the house I felt that my shirt had expanded but I don't know why. The rest of the family welcomed us home. In the middle of the welcome backs I went to the bathroom. I peed for the first time since was changed. When I was finished I washed my hands I took off my shirt and looked in the full size mirror. My stomach was as big as a woman's who was three months pregnant. My jaw dropped as I finally realized what was happening to me.

"C-C-Carlisle" I stuttered as I shouted his name.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Come in" I said. I was in bra and jeans and he entered. His jaw dropped his eyes wide for a minute then composed himself.

"Have you been feeling tired, vomiting or having headaches or and other type of pain?" he asked.

"Yes" I croaked.

"Edward I need you stay with Blair while I go to the hospital really quick" said Carlisle and left. Edward came in and his jaw also dropped his eyes bugling out of his head.

"Y-Y-Your p-p-pregnant?" he asked shocked.

"I-I-I think so" I said.

WHAT?" asked Chase running into the bathroom. It hadn't even been five minutes and Carlisle was back with a sonogram. Quickly he out the blue gel on my stomach and it was cold. Nothing is cold to me. He rolled the little hand le thingy around on my stomach. On the screen two little things that looked something like babies.

"You're having twins. One's a boy one is a girl" said Carlisle pointing to the boy then to the girl. I finally believed I was pregnant.

"I can have children!" I exclaimed.

"But how?" asked Rosalie who now was in the room.

"I think it's because of my mate. He's a werewolf. With most vampires they're mate is another vampire. I think that if vampires and werewolves mate thy can have children and this is proof" I said looking down at my stomach.

"I think she might be right" said Carlisle.

"I'm hungry no, wait, I'm starving" I said. Automatically Esme came in with a plate of grilled cheese and a glass of blood like she used to give Nessie. I looked at her weird.

"It's animal blood, grizzly bear" she said. I smelled the blood and she was right. I gulped down the blood then ate the food. I was still hungry. I pulled on my shirt and went to the kitchen and shuffled through the cabinets and grabbed a box of cereal, milk, a bowl and a spoon. I ate the whole box and a whole other one and then I was finally full. Everyone stared at me in total shock even Reneesme and Jacob.

"Stop staring its rude. I know it weird for a vampire to eat food" I said.

"It's not that it's your stomach" said Jacob who was staring at my stomach and looked down. It now looked like I was seven months pregnant.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I asked my eyes wide. Chase came over and touched my stomach.

"Hey babies, it's your daddy and your mommy" he said smiling at my stomach. I felt two sets of feet kicking from inside my stomach. I giggled and he grinned up at me.

"They're kicking already" he smiled.

"They are" I grinned back.

"I want to be a father" Chase said his face serious.

"And I want to be a mother" I said with a grin. A beautiful smile spread across his gorgeous face. He stood up and crashed his lips to mine and my fingers twisted into his hair. When we pulled apart he was breathless and smiling.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" Chase exclaimed happily.

"I'm going to be a mother" I said breathless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you love it! Read and review please and thank you!**

**Chase's Point of View**

It's been half a month and Blair now looks nine months pregnant. The babies' room is all set up. One crib is pale blue and brown and the other is purple and white.

Blair and I are sitting on the couch of the Cullens' house like always and two perfect names pop up in my head.

"What do you think of Melissa and Dylan?" I asked holding her hand gently in mine. Her eyes begin to water up and a beautiful smile appears on her face.

"Those names are absolutely perfect; Melissa the feisty little diva and Dylan the calm quiet boy. I couldn't think of better names" she smiled and rubbed her stomach through one of my giant t-shirts.

Carlisle came and did the daily sonogram and measurements of her stomach. When he was finished we went back upstairs. One of the rooms has already been made for a surgical area because she could go into labor at any time. Suddenly Blair inhales sharply and wails out in pain. I pick her up carefully understanding what's going on. Carlisle is already next to the table ready for the delivery. I laid her on the table.

**Blair's Point of View**

The pain is almost as bad as when Carlisle changed me. I feel the fire of the pain licking its way through my veins. I hear my skin rip open and the sounds of cries fill the room. My breath is ragged and I feel my skin heal back into place. The pain is gone and Chase is placing tender kisses all over my face.

"They're beautiful, they look just like you but they have my eyes" she says his voice and face full of joy.

"Can I see them?" I ask.

"Can I see Melissa and Dylan?" I ask worried.

Suddenly they're both in my arms eyes open looking at me. They're cheeks are flushed and they're doe eyes staring at me.

"Hi there it's mommy" I coo and sit up so I can rock them back and forth. I see the flash of a camera and smiles and adoring looks from everyone. Out of nowhere they both grow and now are the size of toddlers. My eyes go wide and they just giggle and smile.

"Hi mommy" says little Melissa.

"Mama Can we have food soon?" asks Dylan.

"Of course," I smile and stand up and begin walking down stairs.

I set them both down so I can make some mac and cheese. When I finished I set down three bowls; One for Chase, one for Dylan, and one for Melissa. I had no need for food what I needed was to hunt. Happily they ate their food and I watched. Alice never ceased with taking photos. We all expected them to grow extremely fast for having vampire, werewolf and human genes. They grew again to the age of six. We simply just put them in big bathrooms to cover them because, we were sure they would finish growing by the end of the day.

Within three hours they grew to fourteen and they started slowing down. At ten o'clock they had they're last growth spurt. Dylan looked exactly like me but had his father's height and build and eyes. Melissa could have been my twin but she was shorter, green eyed and had cream colored skin like her brother instead of ivory.

"Mom?" she asked sitting next to me in her pink pajamas.

"Yes Melly?" I asked hugging her close.

"What happens now? I grew up so fast. I'm sorry I wasn't a little baby for long" she apologized.

"It's ok you're here and I couldn't be happier" I said placing a kiss on her for head.

"Me too right?" asked Dylan in his voice now deep as he took my one arm and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"And you too" I smiled.

At last I was a mother.

**So what do you think? I know it was short really sorry about that. What do think? Please review!**


End file.
